xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Y-Wing Expansion Pack/@comment-2601:344:4002:1310:75A0:E51F:E1D2:C5B9-20170719021414/@comment-454133-20170719160612
Yea there are a few ships like that. The K-Wing in particular is almost always out of stock, and it's a delightful ship. :( Don't give in to the scalpers, though. Try visiting or calling a few local stores that sell X-Wing. Check around to see if a Y-Wing has been overlooked there; look behind ships to see if it's something different on the shelf/wire behind them. By luck I found the two I bought recently, totally exposed (presumably the ship in front of them was just recently bought); I was extremely surprised to find them, and snatched them up immediately. Every once in a while a store doesn't realize the treasure they have. Also consider asking a store associate if they might have Y-Wings in the back (though specify "from the X-Wing Miniatures game"; it helps to have a picture on your phone of what to look for). It's worth a try! Sometimes stores have some extra stock and not enough shelf space, and if you're very friendly and considerate to the employee's time, he/she may go back and look for you. Also, it's not just dedicated Hobby and game stores that carry this game. I'm told people have found it on sale at Target, for example. Get on the phone and call a few stores to ask if they carry X-Wing Miniatures, and then, might they possibly have a Y-Wing in stock or in the back. Finally, consider buying used. Watch your local area's X-Wing players Facebook page, and maybe E-Bay etc (though I like to see the ship and cards' conditions before I hand over money). Post on your local facebook group that you're looking for a rebel Y-Wing; maybe someone has a spare and they won't demand an unfair price. Also occasionally someone will cash out so they can change hobbies or make some quick money; happens in my facebook group about once every couple of months or so. Used ships are usually the cheapest way to build your collection (and the reason I have more than one of most small ships), and they could easily have a rebel Y-Wing. Just be aware that it might be the scum Y-Wing from Most Wanted, so check the pilots and upgrades (paint job also gives it away, if you have a decent picture). Once you're seeing the collection in person, it's worth making sure you're getting all the pilot and upgrade cards (and anything else that matters a lot to you) from the Y-Wing expansion. Currently the Rebel Y-Wing is the only way to acquire R2 Astromech, which I've found very useful on my Y- and X-Wings. That and the pilots are the most important items; the ion cannon turret you can get from the HWK expansion, Proton Torps are everywhere, and R5-D8 never sees use these days, so it's not a tragedy if he's somehow missing. Often someone selling their collection is less inclined to sell piecemeal; they want to sell the whole lot together to make things simple (and make sure everything sells). However, if you go visit to see the collection, you may be able to convince them to sell a specific ship or ships. It helps a ton if you offer to do all the searching: it's a lot of work to track down the upgrade cards, pilots, and other components you might care about, and the seller usually has zero interest in putting that work into it (they're trying to get out of the game, after all). One last word of advice: Be friendly to store associates and to people selling their stuff. Employees are very busy, and often people selling their collection are facing financial hardship, or they're sad to be leaving the game. Being genuinely nice to people really opens them up to helping you and making exceptions for you (looking in the back for stuff that's not on the shelf, or selling individual ships instead of their whole collection, etc). It doesn't always get you what you want, but it's worth being nice. You don't have to bend over backwards or give yourself a bad deal, but be friendly and considerate. But if you buy used, take time to look through and make sure you're not missing a critical card or token (e.g. bomb token) you genuinely need, or that the model isn't severly busted; be friendly but firm on this. I hope that helps!